


Things Said While Driving

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:14:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Things said while driving from a drabble list on my tumblr
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Things Said While Driving

You didn’t get to feel relaxed often but right now, that was exactly how you felt. You and Natasha had finally gotten a chance to leave the compound for a date night. Training new recruits left you both too busy to ever really get out. But after enough nagging Nat finally caved and took a day off. 

“Keep driving” You said softly to Natasha. You were nearing the road to turn onto to get back to the compound but you really weren’t ready to go back just yet. 

“What?” Natasha asked looking over to you.

“Not ready for tonight to end, can you just keep driving?” You asked her, hoping she would agree. 

“Okay” Natasha agreed softly. She turned the radio down a bit and passed the road.  
“Where do you want to go?” Nat asked you.

“Just somewhere that it can just be the two of us.” You said just wanting to be with her without interruption. 

“I think I know just the spot,” She smiled at you, reaching over and grabbing a hold of your hand. You happily hold her hand feeling even more relaxed. 

“I love you” You whispered into the car. You had known you were in love with Natasha for a while but you knew she needed more time and you were willing to give it to her, but you wanted her to know how you felt. 

There was a freeing feeling having told her. Even if she didn’t say anything. She squeezed your hand but still said nothing. You just gave her hand a squeeze back, letting her know that she didn’t need to say it back. 

She finally parked the car in a deserted grass area. She wasted no time quickly unbuckling. You didn’t even get a chance to unbuckle yourself before she was pulling you into a kiss. You happily kissed her back, trying to get yourself unbuckled as well. You seatbelt ended up just getting in both your faces, causing you to pull away and laughed. 

“Sorry” You said through your laugh.

“You’re fine” Nat said laughing. Her voice dropped quieter, “And I love you too”


End file.
